Buttobi Jump
Buttobi Jump (ぶっとびジャンプ, Buttobi Janpu, lit. "Full Throttle Jump") is a shoot hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Taki Yoshihiko' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Yamane Minori' *'Kuniki Tetsuo' *'Okusano Maiya' *'Hizu Takatoshi' *'Mohi Kanta' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Bull Rex' *'Taki Yoshihiko' *'Sei Saabo' *'Densuke' *'Ayuma' *'Terumin' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Taki Yoshihiko' Info (GO) Anime In the anime, Shinsuke was very eager to learn and use a hissatsu technique, like Tenma. When he was trying to learn the hissatsu shot, he wanted it to be a defense hissatsu. However, during the time when Tenma and the third years, Nishizono finally perfected Buttobi Jump, but Sangoku pointed out that it turned out to be a shoot hissatsu, not a defense hissatsu technique. When he jumps higher, he evolved this hissatsu technique, like in the match against Teikoku. Later in the match against Kaiou and Akizoura Challengers, Shinsuke scored with this hissatsu. It shares some resemblances to God Cannon. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie and blocked Seidou's Seiei-Hei Pawn B from advancing through the field, with Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou. It also created a chain shoot with Justice Wing and scored the fourth goal against Team Zero. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used in the Episode 4 to Alpha's keshin armed shoot but with any success. However, it helped Matchos who stopped the shoot using Excellent Breast. Slideshow Anime Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 1.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 2.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 3.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 4.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 5.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 6.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 7.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 8.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 9.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 10.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 11.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 12.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 13.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 14.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 15.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 16.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 17.PNG Buttobi Jump GO 21 HQ 18.PNG Movie Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 12.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 13.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 14.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 15.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 16.PNG Buttobi Jump in GO Movie HQ 17.PNG Wii Buttbi Jump Wii 1.PNG Buttbi Jump Wii 2.PNG Buttbi Jump Wii 3.PNG Buttbi Jump Wii 4.PNG Buttbi Jump Wii 5.PNG Buttbi Jump Wii 6.PNG Video GO Chrono Stone Movie Wii Trivia *In Episode 16, at first Shinsuke was using it as an defense technique, not a shoot. However, in Episode 17, Buttobi Jump has finally been used as a shoot technique and scored the second goal for Raimon. **This was also shown in the GO Movie, where Shinsuke used it as a defense technique, but later on as a shoot technique. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block